Cerca De Ti
by Anna de Usui
Summary: " Se habían encontrado el uno al otro y eso era lo único que realmente importaba: estar cerca. " ll HoroxAnna   OneShoot ll


**Disclaimer: ** ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es obra maestra de Takei-sama.

**Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Como siempre, aquí Anna De Usui manifestando su obseción adictiva por el HoroxAnna!**

**Bueno… en esta ocasión, quise darle un toque un poco más romántico que a lo que acostumbro (ejem, Secretos de Alcoba) y pues… la verdad es que me pareció una idea tierna y que encajaría bien con ellos dos ^^**

**Como verán, esto es un onee-shoot bastante cortito .. que sólo surgió en mi cabezita y quise compartirlo con todos ustedes!**

**En ese caso, espero que cada uno me deje una review y me digan que les pareció, va? ^^**

**Porque recuerden: "NO SE VALE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW"**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo! Porque el HoroxAnna es un amor así de tierno ! *¬***

**Hasta el próximo proyecto!**

**Atte.**

**Anna de Usui**

**~ Cerca De Ti ~**

La brisa soplaba suavemente, agitando con lentitud las hojas de la palmera, que los dos habían tomado como sombra.

Él se había recargado sobre el tronco con tal de conseguir algo de fresco y ella había decidido acurrucarse dulcemente contra su pecho, ignorando por completo que en ese verano hacia quizá más calor que en el mismísimo infierno y que su orgullo estaba decayendo al ser tan dependiente de él, él que pareció terriblemente contento con ese tipo de reacción por parte de su chica.

Ignorando el estado de felicidad que provenía de su infantil compañero, todavía escuchaba a lo lejos lo que parecía un juego de playa que habían inventado para matar el aburrimiento, como así también el vaivén de una pelota que parecía agobiada de tanto rebote y las quejas por parte de unos cuantos idiotas que protestaban sobre las reglas que habían inventado.

El siempre tan competitivo Ren puso el grito en el cielo cuando creyó ver una especie de trampa, el tan peculiar de Yoh siguió medianamente el escándalo por parte del Tao y como era costumbre el aún bajito de Manta quedó en medio de la disputa, ignorando por completo la presencia inexplicable del siempre tan atractivo Hao y así también la compañía del resto que únicamente se les daba bien pasar desapercibidos.

Y sin embargo, él que siempre era el primero en unirse a cosas de estilo y que disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo hacer rabiar al chino... había optado por hacerle compañía a la que ya se atrevía a llamar "su chica", la rubia que se había aislado prácticamente para buscar sombra y para hacerse a la idea que no encajaba en esa clase de ambiente, o quizá no tanto como encajaban las demás chicas que se habían colado a la salida.

Porque Tamao obviamente estaba ocupándose de la comida para todos los integrantes del grupo, la inquieta de Pirika simplemente molestaba con esa vocecita que tenía y la siempre tan amorosa Jeanne disfrutaba de poder intercambiar relatos con esas dos amables chicas, en tanto la responsable Jun había salido a caminar por la orilla tranquilamente y como siempre sencillamente acompañada por su querido Pailong.

En medio de todo ese ambiente, que todo el mundo parecía disfrutar... él fue el único que se acercó a una Anna que parecía no estar pasándola bien, más allá de la excusa tonta de que hacía muchísimo calor para estar de ánimos y que ya el aburrimiento la estaba superando literalmente, cosa que los llevó a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo.

El torso desnudo del peliazul estaba mucho más fresco de lo que ella buscaba, parecía que no existía en él siquiera una mínima gota del calor que ella estaba padeciendo y así se sintió reconfortaba cuando él la envolvió en sus potentes brazos, que la hicieron sentir como una hermosa muñequita a la que él trataba con cariño y muchísimo más importante a la que trataba con respeto.

Porque sí, no sabía cuándo había empezado o si alguna vez se había detenido, pero... se había enamorado perdidamente de esa actitud por parte de Horo Horo, la manera sobreprotectora con la que se dirigía a ella en todo momento y la forma posesiva que tenía para demostrarle que la quería más de la cuenta, simplemente hicieron que el corazón de la Kyoyama galopara salvajemente y le cediera inevitablemente todo su amor al infantil conquistador del ainu.

**COMO LO HIZO, ESA VEZ.**

-**Parece que se divierten mucho, ¿verdad?**-comentó ella, viendo el juego

-**¿Quieres que vayamos?**-le propuso, él

-**No, no es lo m****í****o**-se excusó, ella-**Pero t****ú**** deber****í****as ir, en serio**-le habló, sin separarse de su pecho-**No quiero contagiarte mi mal humor**-

-**¿Y dejarte sola aqu****í****?**-la miró, encarnando las cejas-**Ni loco que estuviera**-hizo una especie, de puchero-**¿Qui****é****n va a cuidarte, si yo no estoy, eh?**-

-**No exageres**-ella no disimuló, el sonrojo-**Eres un cursi**-

-**¿Cursi por qu****é****?**-dijo él, como gracioso-**Me importas demasiado y quiero que lo sepas**-le confesó, sincero-**Nada m****á****s**-

-**¿En serio?**-el tono de la mujer, detonó tristeza-**¿No te importa nada?**-dijo y él, le asintió-**¿Siquiera que...?**-

-**Bueno, parece que lo est****á**** llevando bastante bien**-él le dirigió la mirada, al moreno menor-**Estoy seguro de que entiende c****ó****mo son las cosas y que, claro, quiere que seas feliz a****ú****n si no es a su lado**-habló, más sensible de lo esperado-**Entiendo lo que siente, m****á****s de lo que te imaginas**-

-**¿Yoh... te dijo eso?**-ella amenazó, con llorar

-**No necesit****ó**** hacerlo**-sonrió él, como para sus adentros-**Es dif****í****cil, s****í**** ... y por supuesto, no espero que lo de ustedes termine as****í**** nada m****á****s**-comentó, comprensivo-**Pero estoy seguro de que Yoh respeta tu decisi****ó****n y lo que te pasa conmigo**-

-**¿P-Pero qu****é**** dices?**-las mejillas de ella se tiñeron, del rojo más intenso posible-**Ya ves c****ó****mo me pones, ****¿****verdad, idiota?**-y así, se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo varonil

-**Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero**-le habló, en tierno-**Y por las que te amo, cada d****í****a m****á****s**-y así, le dio un besito en la frente

-**Horo...**-susurró, ella-En verdad eres un idiota...-

-**S****í****...**-respondió él, sin vergüenza-**Y me encanta ser tu idiota, Annita...**-

-**S****í****...**-le asintió ella, viéndole de frente-**Siempre ser****á****s MI idiota...**-y así, dejó escapar una hermosa sonrisa

Él la amaba a ella y ella lo amaba a él, ninguno de los dos podía negarlo.

Era igual si él era demasiado infantil o si ella era demasiado madura, era igual si él se pasaba de tonto o si ella se la daba de inteligente, era igual si él era sólo un simplón como tantos del montón o si ella era solamente una rubia que se creía princesita...

Todo esas diferencias imaginarias prácticamente ya no importaban, estaban conectados a través de un hermoso sentimiento que excedía los límites del amor común y habían sido premiados con el mejor de los regalos que les esperaba en esta vida.

Se habían encontrado el uno al otro y eso era lo único que realmente importaba: estar cerca.


End file.
